


Just Rewards

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the sight of the angel handcuffed to the headboard of her bed that makes Meg think she's being rewarded for something sinful she did in a past life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

   “So pretty,” Meg murmured, eyes going black out of pure pleasure as she sat back on her knees and surveyed her handiwork. The sight made her smile. Castiel’s body was strung out, arms handcuffed to either side of the headboard and a fine coating of sweat already making him nearly glow.         
    “This is what you meant by a… a..” He hissed and arched his back when she stroked her hand up his stomach, nails raking tiny marks that turned blood red under the pressure. “A reward.”  
“I’ve been a very good girl,” she said in that odd, conversational tone she’d take sometimes. Still wearing her black lace bra, she knew how she looked straddling his hips. Judging by how hard he was getting under her, he agreed.  
    “Good is an overstatement for what you are,” he muttered angrily, tugging at the cuffs again.  
    “You said you’d give me anything if I didn’t say anything to Dean or Sam.” She leaned over him, brushing her tongue over his lips. “This is what I wanted. You, just like this.”  
    “You’ve had me before.” His voice was gruff and low, edged with lust. “We could have done this another way. Any other way.” He tugged again and then lifted his head, trying to get his mouth to hers. Meg pulled back just enough and he groaned in disappointment.   
    “This is the best way to play my game though. I like to see you beg, you know.” She lowered her head and bit and sucked down his chest, teasing one of his nipples until he groaned out loud. “You’re so pretty when you pray for salvation. So very pretty.”  
    “Blasphemy.”  
    “Mmmm, my favourite kind of sin.” She sucked an open red mark on his ribs, tasting sweat, lust and anger. Maybe even a little bit of fear. He wanted her badly. Unable to resist, she ground her hips down in a slow circle and he moaned, the vibration going through his chest. Meg’s eyes flicked up to watch his face as she nibbled down his stomach. Her tongue bathed his abdomen in slow wet trails, his muscles clenching up a little. She blew warm air over his skin just to hear the slight whine in his voice when he muttered her name.  
    He pulled hard again and she eyed the top rail of the headboard, hoping it would hold long enough.  
    She bent her head back down and hummed in her throat as she slipped down his body, holding his legs apart with her hands. The muscles in his thighs were quivering from the ache and she grinned before drawing the tip of his cock into her mouth. Her eyes remained on his face, watching the tightening of his jaw as he rested his head back on the bed and sucked in a deep breath. His hips pushed off the bed, his heels digging into the mattress to try to get some leverage. Meg kept her mouth tight around just the tip of him, teasing him with gentle bites and licks and humming low to keep the vibration.  He tried everything he could to get closer, deeper, but she knew how she wanted him. Reaching out, she tightened her hands on his legs to keep him from thrusting further into her mouth.  
    He was remarkably in control as she licked and sucked, always just enough to tease and never enough to bring him off.  
    A soft word slipped past his lips, too low for her to hear.  
    She lifted her mouth off of him and stroked her hands up his thighs to his hipbones. “What was that?”   
    He murmured and pushed himself up at her, trying to coax her back.  
    “Again, Clarence. Come on.” Her eyes were playful as she watched the frustration make his eyes stormy and his breathing come faster. “Gotta give it to me, I want to hear it.”  
    “You are the devil.”  
    “Close but no.” She leaned up over him, letting her stomach grind his erection between them. She kissed him slow, feeling his eagerness in the way he licked his tongue against hers and sucked on her lower lip. She moaned and pushed her hips against his, knowing he could feel how wet she was. He made that strange sound again and tried to push himself up against her, as if by magic he could thrust into where he wanted to be so bad. “You know I love to hear that sexy voice moan my name.”  
    His eyes opened again, slow and languid. She saw that tiny fight he was putting up, as if her request to try this now meant something more. She leaned down and rubbed her nose against his, trying to be affectionate.   
    “Just one word, Castiel. I’d give you it for one word.”   
    The strange push and pull of their fucked up relationship gave way and he relaxed, just a little. She never had to hold a knife to his throat, threaten, yell, argue, none of that with him.  Castiel was one of the few genuine articles in her life.  
    Lucifer, she loved how willing he could be if she used that soft voice on him.  
    “Please.”  
    “One more time,” she murmured, biting at his lower lip gently, pulling it and then letting go when his tongue swept against hers.  
    “Meg.” His hips rolled up to hers, canting perfectly to hit her clit with the pressure. “Please.”  
    Rolling her shoulders, she sat back on his hips and raked her nails down his chest.   
    “Was that so hard?” she asked as she lifted herself and slowly sank back down, inch by inch, until they were joined so deep she felt him actually twitch inside her. She grinned. “Maybe it still is.”  
    His eyes shut, the hands in the cuffs clenched into fists, and she slowly rocked her hips. The self-control he had would make a priest envious, she thought; she’d know, priests were a favourite to corrupt sometimes. He followed her slow movements as best as he could, breath stuttering out though he didn’t need it. Meg turned her body just a little and thrust her hips into him, stroking her hand down her breasts. His eyes opened at her whispered command and he watched her.  
    There was something in that blue eyed gaze that made her want to squirm and thrust down harder, but she deliberately kept herself slow. The frustration that he’d been feeling came back slowly, showing in the way he tried to push himself up deeper into her but the knees locked around his hips kept him still. Slowly caressing her breasts, she groaned and using her other hand she reached down to stroke at her clit.  
    Meg nearly laughed at the open desire and irritation in his eyes as he looked at her. He hated teasing. She closed her own eyes as the pleasure slowly built up, bringing her higher and higher. She could feel him watching her as she stroked herself, more intent on her own orgasm than his.  
    Fun as it was bringing him to his knees, it was what happened when he got annoyed with her, when her teasing pushed him to the limit… that ranked high on her list of favourite things.  
    She felt it just before it happened. His body went whipcord tight and he stopped moving under her. That soft hum of his power and then a crack that meant that the headboard was splintering. Her eyes flew open just as he shot up in the bed and grabbed a handful of her hair, holding her still as he kissed her. The cuffs dangled from each wrist and she felt the metal scrap against her skin. A startled moan slipped past her lips as the force of his kiss bruised her mouth, his teeth biting into her lower lip hard enough to sting. All movements forgotten, she gasped as his hands slipped down to hold her hips and swing her around under him. Her head banged the headboard and she almost laughed when he dragged her body back down the bed against his.  
    “What’s the matter?” she asked, groaning as he thrust back into her hard. “Poor little angel, all frustrated.”  
    “You were doing it deliberately.”  
    She rolled her eyes and then moaned when he lowered his head and sucked on her nipple through the bra. “Well, of course I was.”  
    The hard punishing thrusts made the entire bed rock and she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, heels digging into the back of his legs. It urged him in deeper and faster and she felt him groan. Castiel’s teeth sank in sharp against her breast and he drew her up tighter into him.  
    “Come on,” she murmured, not able to resist though she could barely get her words out. “You can do better than that.”  
    Her knees were shoved back to her shoulders, flattening her body out, and she looked up into his eyes. Her nails scraped up his back, trying to find a way to get him to move harder. The strength she could feel in there was incredible. He was nearly ready to break her apart, and it had her grinning against his mouth as he moved into her, her hips jerking up with his.   
    His fingers slid between her legs before he lifted her up a bit higher. Meg’s head lolled back and she gripped his shoulders, nails digging in. That rushing orgasm hit her hard and she felt his body follow hers over the edge, the greedy clench of her inner muscles on his cock getting him to come. His head dropped and he moaned, still jerking against her as she cried out and wound her arms around him. Overhead, the light shattered and she felt the glass rain down onto his back and her hands.  
    Castiel slumped down on her as she let him go, legs slipping from around her hips. He was heavy and almost too hot, but she couldn’t resist moving her hips against his just to feel the aftershocks.  
    “You cheated,” she said when she found her voice.   
    “You never said I couldn’t break free.” His hands slid up her body but his head stayed resting on her shoulder. “Are you complaining?”  
    “No.” She bit at his shoulder playfully. “I love a rebellious angel.”  
    He folded his arms around her head and sighed. Meg shifted under him and tilted her head to look at his profile.   
    “We’ve still got a few hours. It’s your turn to choose the next game.”  
    Before she could blink, she felt the cold snap of the cuffs on her wrists. Startled, she looked at the metal as he drew her hands up over her head and anchored her to the unbroken part of the headboard. Castiel smirked down at her and then brushed his mouth against hers.  
    “I think I’d like to try this one again.”  
     


End file.
